Mega Man Universe
was an upcoming video game for the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade to be released in Spring 2011. However, with Keiji Inafune's recent resignation from Capcom, it appears that this game is fucked. Plot Development thumb|270px|left|Mega Man Universe teaser trailer Teaser A teaser trailer revealing the game was shown in July 16, 2010. The teaser shows a kid sleeping in his room, then his alarm clock turned from 1:31 AM to 20XX. The kid wakes up to see nine arcade machines turn on before him, and Mega Man teleports on a arcade machine and started to fight an army of enemies (Tellies, Mets, Moles and Prop-Tops, one type of enemy at a time), using Cut Man's Rolling Cutter and transforming into Ryu (from Street Fighter series) and then Arthur (from Ghosts 'n Goblins series) during the battle. After destroying one Prop-Top, Arthur falls backwards and turns back into Mega Man and then into his 8-bit appearance. A army of Prop-Tops, Tellies and Mets begin to approach Mega Man and then he blasts them with a large Charge Shot. The kid's alarm clock turned from 20XX to 1:31 AM and he is back to sleep. Then the old yellow and blue Mega Man that was featured on the American box art of the first Mega Man game appears from behind a toy robot and slips on a toy car, falling backwards and exploding. Umr-d6CFH_I Gameplay Trailers On September 2nd, 2010 (One day before PAX Prime opened), Capcom sent out three separate trailers to 1UP, IGN, and GameSpot. While they began and ended the same way, three different forms of Mega Man (Mega Man himself, his classic Rockman appearance, and the "Bad Box Art Mega Man"), playing through roughly the exact same stages, made up the center. The trailers confirm a 2.5D platformer in the vein of Mega Man Powered Up with old robot enemies, old Robot Master powers like Quick Boomerang, Metal Blade and Air Shooter, and other features present in previous game, 8-bit 1-UPs and E-Tanks. A HUD comprising of E-Tank and 1-UP amounts, what power you have enabled (Buster Shot being the default), the player's health, and (assumed) boss health. The ending teases a playable Ryu, "No Way!!" as the trailers state. The next day a video with the three gameplays combined was added on the official site. Capcom revealed at the Penny Arcade Expo that besides the appearance, each Mega Men will have different play styles and abilities. For instance, the Bad Box Art Mega Man can only fire two shots at time unlike the usual three. Tokyo Game Show A few days before and during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, Capcom revealed that the game will feature a character customization system and a stage editor. For the character customization, Capcom gave as example Chop Man (a character with Mega Man's head, Metal Man's body and arms, and Quick Man's legs), Metto Man (a character with a Mettool head, Bubble Man's body, Air Man's legs, and Wood Man's arms) and Gust Man (a character with Mega Man's body, Rockman's head, Air Man's arms and Metal Man's legs). The game will also have downloadable content, Megapin being one of the characters available. Characters Playable characters These characters have been confirmed in the video trailers below. *Mega Man (New appearance made for Mega Man Universe) **Rockman (Based on original Japanese artwork for Mega Man classic series) **Bad Box Art Mega Man (Based on North American boxart of the original Mega Man game) *Ryu *Sir Arthur *Gachapin (as Megapin) (DLC) Other characters *Cut Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Bubble Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Heat Man *Wood Man *Roll *Dr. Wily *"Radd" Spencer Gallery MMUMegaMan.jpg| Mega Man MMURockman.jpg| Rockman MMUUSBoxMegaMan.jpg| Bad Box Art Mega Man MMURyu.jpg| Ryu a8b496736b22ee33aefb9467b030728a.jpg|Roll 600px-MMUCast.jpg|Mega Man Universe cast megapin.jpg|Megapin Videos iUwynRUL3-0 lcwlPtuwpW4 zFV4wcHhVcg External links *Mega Man Universe official site Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Crossovers